Terrible Things
by SuJuBiased
Summary: Luke/OC Luke came back after the gods agreed to bring him back but he's not the only one who came back to Camp Half-Blood. His best friend who had left suddenly and never been seen for 5 years. After so long, fate brought them back together... then far apart. Some OOC and fluff. Inspired by Mayday Parade.


**An: My first Percy Jackson fanfic^^Luka Luke Castellan/Liza Speare[OC] Some parts are in the future so... Somewhat inaccurate and somewhat OOC.**

**Terrible Things**

* * *

**"Dad,how did you and mom meet?" Luke's son, Theodore, asked. They stood in front of a gravestone that said:**

_**Liza Speare Castellan**_

_**1996-2020**_

_**A Goddess to her family and the greatest thing that happened to this world**_

**Luke looked over at his 5 year old son, holding back tears. Like him and Liza, Theo had blue eyes, but he had Liza's dark hair. "Okay, Theo, I'll tell you, but lets get going before the rain comes," Luke said, guiding Theadore away from the grave and to the car.**

* * *

**About 13 years ago**

_Liza panted heavily, blocking yet another blow from Luke's Back Biter. A sweat dripped down her brow as two pairs of blue eyes met each other. Luke smirked, pushing Liza with his sword. Their weapons slid away and drawn back up. Liza twirled her sword, Solarize, as her and Luke circled around the small area._

_"Not bad, Liza, not bad," Luke said._

_Liza stuck out her tongue. "Just because you're good in sword fighting doesn't mean you're better that me," she said, rushing forward._

_Luke blocked the obvious blow, instantly being elbowed in the stomach. Liza used the butt of Solarize's hilt to hit his forehead and swing her sword behind his knees, making Luke fall onto his back. Liza smirked, sitting crossed legged next to her friend._

_Liza Speare (16), daughter of Apollo, was friends with Luke Castellan (18), son of Hermes, for quite some time. Since they traveled to Camp Halfblood with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Grover the satyr. Liza and Thalia were close since they were the same age and got along with each other. While traveling to the camp, Liza knew that there was something going on between Thalia and Luke. It took a long time for Liza and Luke to get over the fact that Thalia was turned into a tree and that her father hadn't tried to save her. Judging be Luke's behavior after so long, he never got over it. Luke and Thalia was Liza's best friends and she hates it when they're hurt._

_"You're going easy on me," Liza muttered, resting her chin on her palm._

_Luke laughed. "Of course I am. The only thing you're better than me at is archery."_

_"The only thing? Well, Thalia could-"_

_"Don't bring her up!" Luke suddenly yelled._

_Liza was taken aback from her friend's outburst. "I'm sorry, Luke. It's just-"_

_"Sorry? You're sorry? If you're sorry, you wouldn't let Thalia do that in the first place!" Luke got up. "Just... just go!" Luke swept his arm towards the Big House, the volume of his voice making Liza flinch._

_Liza nodded stiffly, walking away from the arena. She was told to go to the oracle that day. Her mind was racing so much that she hadn't realized that she had already reached there as she came face to face with the mummified figure._

_Liza curled up in her bed, reciting the prophecy in her head. Her siblings were out doing activites so she was alone on the cabin. The prophecy... being Apollo's daughter, she understood quickly. She knew what she had to do, what will become of the future, and she knew what would happen if she didn't do it. Doing and not doing both has it's consequences._

_"The sweet innocent child will be sacrificed,_

_a daughter who knows how the world will end,_

_from either fire or ice,_

_a sweet innocent child that would sacrifice herself,_

_for a friend would be enough,_

_who might freeze or melt,_

_the one who would destroy the world,_

_or save it._

_If she is sacrificed,_

_she'll lose herself along the way,_

_but her sacfrice would suffice,_

_and save the world in one day."_

_She left that night, leaving everything behind, bringing only a worned out backpack with her. She left, telling no one. Not even her best friend. Liza touched Thalia's tree, tears threatened to pour, then never turned back._

* * *

**Five years later**

"How is Luke alive, again?" Grover asked Percy while they sat under a tree. Grover licked his lips and positioned his flute.

"I don't know," Percy answered weakly, distracted by Annabeth sword fighting with her siblings. Grover snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, Perc, you there?" Grover said.

Percy blinked a couple of times, his attention shifting from Annabeth to Grover. His friend pointed to the other side where the Hermes Cabin was. Luke Castellan, now 23 years old, sat outside of his cabin alone. He still had his scar but it was fainter than before. With Kronos out of him, he looked healthier, much like the first time Percy had met him.

"They took a vote whether to bring him back or not," Annabeth said, sitting next to them. Grover handed her a water bottle, the liquid appearing as if she wasn't drinking. "I guess it was a tough decision for them since many of their children had died from the battle."

"Why would they want to bring him back?" Annabeth just shrugged.

"Have you heard about the camper they found? They said they thought she died or something," Annabeth said, changing the topic of the subject quickly when she saw Luke look up at them.

"And you're telling us this because...?" Percy said, looking at her.

"I wanted to see who it was, and I saw... someone I haven't seen in 5 years," Annabeth swallowed. She stood up and slowly walked towards Luke. He looked up with surpised blue eyes at Annabeth. She kneeled down to his eye level and whispered something to him. His eyes widened, looking to the direction of the infirmary. Annabeth nodded at him then jerked her head towards the medical cabin. He got on his feet slowly and ran towards the cabin. Annabeth waved her hand for Percy and Grover to follow them. Percy looked at Grover who shrugged, following the daughter of Athena.

Liza Speare sat on one of the infirmary's beds, staring out of the window. A lot has change since the last time she's been here. More campers, more cabins. She knew she should be feeling something, but what? She flexed her bandaged hands absentmindedly.

"Liza! Thank the gods you're alive!" A girl's voice, Annabeth's, said, filled with relief. The daughter of Athena rushed over to the older girl's side.

"Annabeth," Liza stated with a small nodded. She noticed how tall Annabeth had grown, how more mature her features became. Her blue eyes flicked to the boy with the eyes the color of the sea. Poseidon's son. "Percy Jackson, I presume." Next to him was Grover. Behind them all was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Luke."

"Lila, they said you were gone," Luke said, sitting next to Liza. "What happened?" He flinched when his old friend looked at him with empty, emotionless eyes. That's not the Liza Speare he knew.

"That day when I was told my quest, I left that night. I did what I had to do," Liza replied, almost robotically. Luke looked at Annabeth. Even Grover was shocked.

"What happened to you, Liza?" Grover stuttered. The new Liza kind of scared him.

Liza tilted her head, looking at Luke, his face red with anger. "I think me and Luke needs to talk alone." They hesitated but nodded, leaving them alone.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving!" Luke demanded, standing up once the others left. "You know how much I was worried about you? After what happened to Thalia and then you just left? I almost teared down Apollo's cabin looking for you! How could you do that to me?"

"I had to. Even though I knew what would happen if I did, I had to."

"And what, exactly, did you knew what would happen, huh? Did you know I would go psycho and tried to poison Thalia, take down Olympia, raise Kro- the titan?"

"Yes. I knew. It was supposed to happen. How else would he be taken down? How else would the other gods claim all their children?"

Luke looked at her in disbelief. "How can you be so heartless? Thalia and the unclaimed kids weren't the only reasons why I rebelled, you know. It was for you, too."

Liza looked down, giving a short dark chuckle. "I know I should be feeling something right now but, the thing is... I don't know what I should be feeling. It was been like this since the quest." She looked up at Luke with empty eyes. "You can sit, you know."

Luke paused, then sat on the next bed from her's. "Did you know that Thalia is a part of Artemis' hunters?" He asked.

Liza nodded slowly. Luke searched her emotionless eyes and sighed, clenching his fists. She saw this. "You know, I don't think this will last forever, whatever this is. The reason why I feel almost... nothing. I never thought I would actually feel something until I came back here. Actually, until I saw you again."

"Didn't you say you know you should be feeling something but you don't know what?"

"I did. I felt confused. I wanted to feel. Seeing you angry... it's like it triggered something. Like a trigger for someone who lost their memory," Liza said.

"Angry? Is that how you remember me?" Luke's voice broke in the middle of the sentence. He finally saw a flash of emotion in her eyes. Sadness.

"That's not entirely it." Liza hesitated. "I... I missed you, Luke."

"Why couldn't you -just once- show a sign that you were okay?" Luke asked. "An IM was too much to ask?"

Liza stayed silent, looking away. "I think you should go," Liza said tonelessly. Luke looked at her in disbelief before scoffing and shaking her head. He left quickly, passing Percy and Annabeth on the way out, heading straight to his cabin.

Luke yanked the covers off the bed and fell on it, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. _What happened to Lila?_ He closed his eyes and dreamed.

_He was sitting outside of his cabin with Liza at night, telling each other scary stories so they would afraid to sleep alone even if both of their cabins have many campers. They gazed up at the stars, pointing out the constellations they knew._

_"Great, now I'm scared to walk to my cabin alone," Liza pouted._

_"I'm sorry," Luke laughed but spoke sincerely. "I could walk you there."_

_"Hmm, it's fine," Liza said. She pulled up her knees and tucked her chin in. "I'll leave until I'm tired." She looked at Luke side ways. "Are you tired?"_

_Luke shook his head. "Nope."_

_The present Luke watched the whole thing, the two in front of him oblivious to his presence. He missed how close they were, how much fun they had, how it felt to have someone trust you and you trust them back._

_"You miss this, don't you?" A musical voice said from behind him. He turned around slowly to see the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Aphrodite. Luke nodded in reply. Aphrodite sighed. "I'm always a sucker for this kind of romantic storied."_

_"Romantic? There's nothing romantic going on here," Luke said._

_"Ah, denial. Young love, blind love," Aphrodite said with a shake of her head. "You don't see, do you?" She gestured to the younger Luke and Liza smiling at the stars. "What does this look like to you?"_

_Luke stared at them, his eyes widened in realization a moment later. "So it's been Liza not Thalia?" He asked the goddess of love._

_Aphrodite smiled. "It's for you to find out. Look, I know what happened to her on her quest. She went through an ordeal for 5 years that left her like a hunter of Artemis - no feelings. Seeing you again triggered something in her, causing her to slowly gain her emotions back. What I want you to do is to figure out your heart. If you love her, you have to get her to fall in love with you."_

_"Wait, what?" But it was too late. She started to fade and he started to wake up._

* * *

Luke slowly opened his eyes, the morning sun flooding into the cabin. Because he wasn't really wanted in camp, he got his own cabin to himself. He sighed. It was still morning but the campers were out doing their activites. Luke decided to go to the lake to think. He used to sit there with Liza and just talked... basically shared everything about their day.

Flashback

_Luke stared at Liza as she laughed when Travis and Connor tricked yet another camper to fall into the lake. Liza stopped laughing when she felt his eyes on her._

_"What?" She asked as her laughter subsided._

_Luke shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that... You haven't really laughed much ever since we came here..."_

_"Luke, it's been a few years. I learned how to live with it," Liza said with a shrug. She laughed again when the Stoll twins jumped in after the camper, splashing each other._

_"So you're not bothered by the fact that your best friend turned into a tree?"_

_Liza sighed. "Why won't you just drop it, huh? Why is it that everytime I bring Thalia up you get mad at me but you're allowed to talk about her?" She started to get up, dusting off her shorts and headed back to the Apollo cabin._

_"Liza wait!"_

_-_End_-_

Luke headed to the spot where they had always sat at. Someone was already there by the time he reached the lake. He could tell it was Liza by the way she sat. She always wrapped her arms around her legs and stared out into the lake.

"Hey," she whispered without looking at him.

"Hey," he whispered back, sitting next to her. "I want to apologize, Lila. I was always yelling and getting mad at you, I'm sorry. So sorry. I would do anything to erase those things I said to you."

"Luke, stop. That's enough," Liza said firmly.

"But-" He froze. And at that moment, it felt like time froze. Liza slowly pulled away from the kiss first, looking at Luke.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm... sorry?"

"Uh, yeah, I hated that," Luke joked with his familiar smirk. He grabbed Liza's wrist and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "And I'm not letting you go."

Finally, a smile lit her face.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

As one of Camp Half-blood's head counselors, Luke Castellan(26), kept a watchful pair of eyes on the campers that just came back from their first quest. They looked tired like they were going to pass out right there. He walked over to them, laying a gentle hand on one of them, guiding them to the infirmary so they could be checked out for injuries. They nodded a thank you and settled down on the hospital beds. He nodded back, walking to his cabin.

Liza Speare(24) looked out into the lake like she had for many years. Percy Jackson and his girlfriend -and her friend, Annabeth Chase, was on another one of those heroic quests with Grover off to his own satyr quests. Her and Luke stayed at Camp Half-Blood to stay as counselors and assistant directors for three years now. She gained back her emotions once she had returned to this camp three years ago and she was glad. She didn't know how Thalia could do it.

She could hear footsteps behind her but she already knew who it was, so she didn't bother to turn. "Hey, Lila," the person behind her said. Liza grinned, only her boyfriend called her that. His rough hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Luke," Liza whined, pouting.

Luke chuckled. "I've got you something." He removed his hands and placed a small box wrapped in paper and string. "Open it."

Liza hesitated. She was suspicious of what it was because of the box's shape. Her heart beated too fast for her liking, like it would explode. Her hands shook as she carefully unwrapped the present. Once unwrapped, her heart skipped a beat.

"Liza Celeste Speare," Luke said, kneeling in front of her, "You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Liza's vision started to blur as tears came to her eyes. She jumped Luke, wrapping her arms around his neck. "YES!" Liza laughed happily.

* * *

**Five years later**

Luke and Liza Castellan swung their 5 year old son, Theodore, on the home-made swings. They laughed and chased each other around their backyard. Everything was normal. The parents had decided to name their son Theodore because it was Liza's foster father's name and it sounded like a longer version of Thor. They hadn't dealt with any demigod business since no one has ever been after them. They still kept in touch with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover. The group often visited their house, looking after little Theodore. Everything was going perfect. That is... until _they _attacked.

Liza went out to buy things from the grocery that night, saying she wanted some time to think alone. Her and Luke had their first fight in years and she didn't want it to end up like the last time.

As she walked back to her car in the parking lot, she heard a rumbling and then a growl. Not just any growl. A Minotur growl. Liza froze, her eyes widened. It had been years since her last encounter of such mythical beasts. What could she do? She fiddled with her ring, deep in thought. Why would it come after her? After all this time? Unless... it was sent by someone. Who? She finally decided what to do. She spung her ring, turning it into a celestial sword. Liza should call Luke for help but who would watch over Theodore? It was already decided. She would have to face it alone.

* * *

**"I'm sorry, Lila. I'm so so sorry!" Luke cried, lying on her side of the bed. "It's my fault. All my fault. I would do anything to erase the things I said to you. Why is this happening to us, Lila? If only I had realized my feelings sooner... we wouldn't be in this mess. If only you hadn't gone on that quest to protect me. If you hadn't gone, we would be together all these years. I wouldn't have done all of those mistakes and find another way to destroy him."**

**The next day, Luke told his son everything, hoping he wouldn't remember much when he grows older. He is 5 years old, after all. "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that the Gods shows you differently."**

* * *

**An: This fic was inspired by the Song: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Such a sad song :'( R&R**


End file.
